User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/F.G.U: Open Up A Book.
More of the F.G.U! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! Trying to get into mah book I see? Red wanted to pick up the chair she sat in and throw it across the room. Instead, she slammed the large book, she read from, close and shifted it to the side. This made the small dog in the corner that was sleeping, Alonso, jump with fright. She whispered a sorry to him and he lay his head back down. She started to think again of the hard work she had been doing, how it was making her stressed because she didn't know how to make it work. She didn't have enough info about going into books, it worked in the Magic Tree House, why couldn't it work here? Red started to talk to herself, for Ace, Rusty, and Kumi were at Rusty's husband's house across the way, "I don't understand this...maybe, just maybe, I can figure out this logical thingy." she said staring at the Timey Whimey Jumper. "Sigh..." she says standing up, "maybe I can copy and paste my story onto the hard drive of the Timey Whimey Jumper's control panel..or download it..." grabbed her green hard drive from her back pocket and looked at it. "Are you the key to my fangirling?" she asked it. "Are you talking to yourself again?" a voice asked from behind, Red jumped. She turned around to see Kumi standing in the door way. "Maybe..." "What are you doing, anyway?" Kumi asked her, Red shruged. "Oh you know, little bit of talking to myself, a little bit of figuring out how to go in my books..." she answered. "So that I can ship Savannah and Peter, right?!" Kumi asked excitedly. "Maybe..." Red answered. "OH MY GOSH! I MUST SHIP THEM!" Kumi exclaimed. "If you ship them, then I will ship Mackenzie and Mason.." Red whispers. "Who and who?" Suddenly, Rusty and Ace came running in, both yelling in song; "WE'RE BAAAAAACCCK!" "Took you long enough.." Kumi said in a whisper. "Sorry, Rusty here wouldn't leave." Ace said in a sigh. "He-he was about to ask me to marry him!" Rusty exclaimed. "He was asking you to leave!" Ace laughed, "He was saying that you were freaking him out." "Not in that way, no." Rusty says matter-of-factly, "but he will be mine!" "Anyways..." Red interrupted, "I found out how to get into my book!" "You did!?!" Rusty and Ace exclaimed. "Yep, just gotta see if it works.." Red said as she walked over to the Timey Whimey Jumper's dashboard, by the levers there were three hard drive slots. Red, randomly picking the one of the left, insured the hard drive and started to load it into the system. The thing started beeped, which started startled Alonso, then the tree house started to shake. The girls braced themselves as the Timey Whimey Jumper, jumping into another fandom. Red opened her eyes as the musical melody of the birds played throughout the tree house, Red stared around, trying to see if everyone was alright. Of course they were, with knowing that, Red got up and walked towards the window. Outside stood houses, and not just any houses, the houses from Red's mind. "Oh....my...gosh." Red breathed. She was staring into the world of her book. She looked over her shoulder at the other girls, "I'm a total genius." "It worked!?" Ace exclaimed, Rusty jaw dropped. "LET'S GO! MY SHIPPING HAS TO BE COMPLETE!" Kumi says as she bolts for the latter, before she could Red stepped in front of her and asked; "First, did you bring your chainsaw?" Kumi bit her lip, "Kumi, you can't chase Savannah with a chainsaw! She'll be traumatized!" Red exclaimed. "SHE'S ALREADY TRAUMATIZED!" Kumi yelled back, "and besides, she has scary things happen to her, no?" "It better be the mini chainsaw..." Red hissed. "Of course, I'm not THAT evil.." Kumi grinned. "Alright let's-" before Red could finished, she noticed that Rusty and Ace were gone. "Where's Ace and Rusty?" Kumi looked out the window, there she saw two figures and a dog walking towards the houses, "Yep, they're already there." Kumi sighed. "HEY! WAIT UP YOU TWO!" Red and Kumi yelled, Rusty and Ace turned around, "Oh sorry..." Ace replied. "You know..." Red trailed off as she looked out into the sky, "Isn't it werid that I created this?" "You feel like a god, don't you Red?" Rusty commented. "OF COURSE!" Red exclaims in laughter. "Well don't forget the little people on your way up.." Ace reminded. "Hey, you guys are my ride home!" Red said with a grin. Ace had stopped walking, in which made the other stop too, including Alonso. Ace turned her head to the side, "Is that..." she voice trailed off. Red and the other looked in her direction, Kumi grasp. "MY SHIP!" She exclaims as she ran towards Savannah, along with her were her friends Conner, Micheal, Katie, Monica, and Andrew. There behind them, was Peter. "Oh my gosh!" Kumi exclaimed again. "Hai! Uh...I'm Kumi, over there are my friends Ace, Rusty, and Red. COME ON GUYS SAY HELLO!" She said waving us over to here. Of course, Red race up to them and started fangirling. "Savior!" Red saluted, giggling afterwards. "Others.." she said with boredom. "Peter, Savannah!" Ruki said, as Rusty and Ace approached. "Will you...ummm...kiss each other for me? PLEASE! IT WILL MAKE MY SHIPPING COMPLETE!" Savannah looked as if she was going to hurl, Peter was stunned. "What!?!" The seven of them exclaimed. Conner looked as if he was going to punch Peter if he tried, Micheal looked like he wanted to laugh, and the others looked horrified. "What?" Kumi asked, as if it was no big deal. "Sorry for Kumi...she doesn't fully understand your relationship." Red said, Kumi looked hurt. "Of course I do!" Kumi says in an matter-of-factly way. "Peter is deferentially in love with Savannah. We all know it." at that Savannah basically did an air spit-take. Peter jaw dropped, he looked like he was going to throw up too. "This is soo entertaining.." Micheal said from behind, which made Katie and Monica hit him on both sides of his arms. "OW!" "DO IT, SAVANNAH, OR I'LL GET THE CHAINSAW!" Kumi exclaimed as she pulled out a giant chainsaw. "YOU LIED TO ME! THAT'S NOT THE MINI ONE!" Red shouted from the side. Savannah started to look scared, "You guys are insane!" she exclaimed. "Hey, don't bundle us ALL in." Ace commented. "Yeah, we are not apart of this.." Rusty grinned. "Also, don't you think Hunter was scarier?" Red mumbled. "How did-" Peter started, Kumi shut him up. "CHAINSAW! DO IT!" Savannah sighed, "Alright, crazy, have it your way." Kumi cheered. Slowly, Savannah turned her face to Peter, then lightly kissed him...on the cheek?! "ON THE CHEEK!?!" They all exclaimed. Savannah laughed, "You didn't say where.." Peter's face was red, he looked as if he was going to faint. "Savannah is stubborn, she won't go any further, Kumi.." Red whispered. "Fine!" she sighed, "Let's just leave and go to Fairy Tail again.." As they walked back towards the tree house, Kumi stopped, "Oh wait I forgot something." she said as she ran back to Savannah and the others. "What do you want, crazy?" Savannah asked. "I want to tell you of the future..." Kumi whispered mysteriously. "What?" asked Katie. "All I'm going to tell you is that you both die-" before Kumi could finish, a buzzing sound went off, turning around Kumi saw Red running towards her with the chainsaw yelling; "DON'T YOU DARE RUIN THE STORY KUMI!" with an eep, Kumi ran towards the Timey Whimey Jumper, leaving Savannah and the others in shock. "They are ruining the stories...look at what they did to their own?" The man in black said, he talked to the other in cloak beside him. They gathered in a small dark warehouse, the light were faded so one could not tell one's face. "If we don't stop them-" "Let them have there games...it's won't be long until they gets what's coming..." One of the hooded figures said. "Beside, we already warned them." DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! ''' '''Kay, that's is all I have, hope you liked it...and I'll TTYL ~Red ^w^ Category:Blog posts